


some art

by plumedy



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Book, Drawing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there are never enough hugs.<br/>And because I totally missed the Yuletide and am bloody upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some art

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps somebody _else_ nominated Murder Rooms? Not that there's much hope for that.

 

 


End file.
